Rainy Days
by Shi Sendo
Summary: please read, non yaoi, but good plot KakashiXOC Love story between to ninjas....
1. Default Chapter

Rainy Days.

Story is mainly set two years after the exams, some chapters do have flash backs. However the first couple of chapters are before the show, it will help the story later on. Enjoy and I hope you like this. Kakashi x OC, Sasuke x Sakura, slight (could be more) Naruto x Hinata, and any other random parings.

Prologue.

Ayuna Haruno walked with her husband and eight year old daughter, Kitsune to the home of a close friend. Today they were going to do two things. One was to see the future head of the clan and two have their daughter blessed by Sukame Uchiha. Sukame Uchiha was the head of the Uchiha clan in Konohagakure and her former teammate. His wife, Kiyuna was Ayuna's best friend and godmother to her daughter. Ayuna's long pink hair flowed behind her and she smiled up at her husband. Her daughter inherited her green eyes, but she had her father's silvery hair with highlights of pink from Ayuna, her daughter's hair was down to her shoulder blades and she was beautiful. She and her husband had been married for ten years and wanted a child; they got their wish and were so happy. However the sad part of it was that her husband would leave soon, a mission. He was an Anbu and not just any anbu, but a highly decorated and powerful one. Ayuna herself was once an Anbu, but she was more of a spy than a fighter. That was how she met her husband. As they made their way up a woman with long raven black hair and raven colored eyes stood in a kimono. She still had some baby weight, but you could tell by looking at her she was a beauty. Next to her were Suma Hatake and her son nine-year-old Kakashi and her nephew, eight year old Iruka, were next to her. Ayuna's daughter Kitsune, Iruka and Kakashi were good friends. The three graduated from the school at five, became Chunnins at age six and were under the tutelage of Hokage the fourth. Suma's long silvery hair danced about in the wind with Kiyuna's hair. Both women wore kimonos and had smiles on their faces.

"Ayuna! Kenji! And little Kit, it's so good to see you all." Suma said when the three arrived. Kitsune gave her 'aunts' a hug and then stood next to Kakashi. Kitsune had many aunts and uncles; in fact, she had a large clan that cared for her. Her clan may not be as large and grand as some other ones, but for her she was happy. Kit, for the longest time, had a crush on her partner.

"Hello Kashi, Iruka." She said calling him by his nick name and Iruka snickered. The older women laughed, thinking of a wedding day for the two. Hokage came up to them his blond hair blowing in the wind, his new wife, Tenya was smiling happily. Following them were the Lees, some of the Hyuga members, and other powerful clan leaders and/or family.

"Hello Hokage-sama, Tenya-sama." The women said and bowed.

"Hello Hokage-sensei." Iruka, Kit and Kakashi said as they bowed to their sensei. He and his wife smiled and the group entered the Uchiha house hold.


	2. nine years later

Rainy Days.

Story is mainly set four years after the exams, some chapters do have flash backs. However the first couple of chapters are before the show, it will help the story later on. Enjoy and I hope you like this. Kakashi x OC, Sasuke x Sakura, slight (could be more) Naruto x Hinata, and any other random parings.

Chapter one: nine years later.

Seventeen year old Kitsune Haruno ran from her home and into the dark, pouring night. Her mother and baby sister, Sakura. Her step father had tried to have a man rape her, but she quickly disposed of him. Even though she didn't kill him, she thought she should have. She ran fast and hard, she was injured but her pride as an anbu would not let her admit it. She let her feet take her to where it would be safe. After running for a half hour she stopped in front of her partner and good friend, Hatake Kakashi.

'Why did I run here?' she thought.

Inner Kitsune: because you know it's safe and you are totally, madly and deeply in love with him!

'No I'm not!' she thought as she started up the stairs.

Inner Kitsune: Right...then why do you want to spend everyday with him and want to marry him?

'Shut up!'

Inner Kitsune: you love him! Admit it and get your grove on! Come on girl you been wanting him for a year and a half now!

'Good bye.'

Inner Kitsune: at least if this man wants you in his bed he won't force you to be his bed. You wouldn't say no, you'd do it.

Kitsune stopped where she was, her inner self was right.

'I do love him; I would do anything for him. No matter what people would say I would do it for him.' the tears came back. She started sobbing hard as she ran the rest of the stairs to His place. 'But why do I run to him?' she thought.

Flash back.

Ten year old Kitsune and her teammates were on a training mission with their sensei. She was tired, sad and wanting to go back to her mother who was now remarried to a man Kit did not like. Right now she was sitting on a tree limb, watching the sun set. Her three male companions were doing something else; it was her time to be a lone. She had a book open on her lap; it was filled with her poems and drawings. She sketched the four of them and wrote a poem about the sun set.

Out of no where, a puff of smoke appeared next to her and she saw her sensei.

"Hello little fox, enjoying yourself up here?" he asked with a smile that she knew was forced.

"Hokage-sensei, what is wrong?" she asked, lately he had been depressed.

"Well, my little fox, you are always one to get to the point. Tenya hasn't been feeling well lately and I'm worried about her. What about you Kit? What is your new father like?" he asked, her father had died last year on an S-class mission. She held back the tears.

"H-he seems nice, for an oni." She said.

"If he hurts you in anyway, come tell me and I'll help you. I promise." Her sensei replied as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hokage-sensei, I think you should go back to Tenya-sama and spend some quality time together. We can handle our selves." She said, both always provide wisdom for each other.

"Are you sure, Kit?" he asked the girl.

"Yes, sensei. It would make you both feel better." She said with her smile.

"Thanks Kit, I'll go tell the boys I am leaving for a bit. I think Iruka will come with me though, he doesn't like going on trips like this." He said as he ruffled her hair.

"Okay." She replied giggling. Her Sensei was gone and she was alone again.

'I should make dinner soon.' She thought as she let herself fall backwards and land feet first in front of the fire. She looked around and found she was alone. Kit knew Kakashi was not too far away so she began dinner. She did not hear the man behind her as she was humming a song. Out of no where a kunai knife was at her throat and a man had his hand on her 'special' area.

"Don't move or scream and this won't hurt too much." the man whispered to her in her ear. She kept her tears back, trying to concentrate.

"Let me go or else you'll be sorry!" she said in a deadly voice.

"What is a child like you gonna do?" he asked, not knowing she was a strong ninja. Kitsune elbowed him in the gut with everything she had and he loosened his grip on her. She tried to get out of it but the man grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back, causing her to fall back and scream in pain.

"Now I'll have to teach you a lesson." He said as he slapped her across the face. She fell to the ground, holding her cheek and looked up at him with eyes that could kill.

"Leave her alone." Kakashi said as he jumped in between Kitsune and her attacker.

"Leave runt, or else I'l-"the man didn't finish, Kakashi attacked him. He kicked him in the shins, then elbowed him in the gut and then sent him flying with another kick. The man fell on the ground a few hundred feet away from the two. He stood up and looked at the kid.

"You will be sorry! Next time I see you two brats!" the man said and ran away. Kitsune let out the breath she had been holding for the last minute and looked at Kakashi. He looked down at the girl who was on her knees, trying not to cry. He bent down and put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay Kit, you're safe now." He said.

"I'm weak, Kashi, you guys always save me! I don't want to be weak." She cried.

"You're not weak, you're very strong. I promise, I'll always be there for you. Don't ever think that I save because you're weak, I save you because you're my friend and teammate." He said, she started to cry.

End Flash Back.

When she got to his door she started pounding, hoping he was there.

what do you think? please review.


	3. Running To You

Chapter two: running to you.

Eighteen year old Hatake Kakashi groggily walked to his front door; someone was pounding on it in the middle of this stormy night. Kakashi along with his partner Haruno Kitsune, were both Anbu and had just gotten back four days ago from a very hard and tiring mission. Outside the rain was pouring and was some what soothing to Kakashi. He opened the door and was shocked to see his partner standing there, shivering from the cold and soaked to the bone in her torn sleeping kimono. Her silvery pink hair clung to her and he could tell by her eyes she had been crying.

"Kitsune! Get in here before you catch a cold." He said as he pulled her into his apartment. The seventeen year old girl started to shake against her will; she was tired, cold and need some comfort. Kakashi grabbed a blanket out of the hall closet and wrapped it around her. She began crying once more and wrapped her arms around his chest. Kakashi was at first shocked that his partner was crying, then hugged her back and let her cry herself to sleep. After she fell asleep he carried her back to his bed. There he took off her ripped sleeping kimono and put one of his shirts on her. Kakashi pulled the blankets up and looked down at the girl shaking in his bed. He sat at the edge and put a hand on hers. He felt something sticky and wet on his hand; he looked down and saw blood.

'What's happen to you?' he thought wondering where she was bleeding. She turned onto her side and gasped; she sat up and looked at him.

"Kit, you're bleeding. Where are you bleeding from?" he asked. She took off the blanket and showed him her inner right thigh and her left side. Her thigh had been cut by a kunai knife and her side had been cut by glass; Kakashi got up and got a first aid kit. When he returned, she was looking out the window. He sat on the edge of his bed and she came over to him. She lifted the shirt up so he could see her side wound.

"Kit what happen?" he asked as he began cleaning her side. She was quiet for a few minutes, but cut off Kakashi when he tried to speak again.

"My step father, he had a guy try to... rape me...again." She said. Kakashi stopped what he was doing and looked at her. He could not see her face, but could tell she was crying. He finished her side, he crouched down in front of her, brought her closer and then started on her inner thigh; he could tell it would bruise.

"What do you mean again? Kit how come you didn't tell me? What about your mother does she know?" he asked as he wrapped the bandaged around her leg.

"My mother doesn't know. I didn't tell you because he said he'd hurt Sakura and mom if I told anyone." She said, he felt one of her tears hit his hand as he finished. He looked at her and saw how sad and hurt she was. He pulled her into a hug and gently rubbed her back, letting her cry.

"Kit you can stay here as long as you wish, I don't want to see you hurt." He said as he held her tighter.

"Thank you Kashi, I don't know what I would do with out you." She said as she held tighter to her best friend and partner.

A few hours later.

Kitsune felt something warm and strong around her, she panicked for a second, thinking it was the guy her step father sent to her room earlier that night. But a sent filled her senses, telling her it was okay. She opened her eyes a bit and saw a sleeping Kakashi holding her. Kitsune smiled, it hadn't been a dream. She was safe, had a place to stay if she chose to leave and a good friend who would do anything for her. She kissed Kakashi on his nose, knowing he would wake up, but wanted to see his eyes.

'It's not everyday I get to see his face so peaceful.' She thought as her hand caressed his cheek.

Kit was surprised when his hand covered hers and his arm pulled her closer. Her face was just an inch away from his face. Both of his eyes looked deep into hers and she saw an emotion in them that made her want to cry.

"Kit, I have something to tell you." He said, she was shivering from the way his hot breath felt against her lips.

"N-nani?" she asked.

"I want you to stay with me; I lov-like you too much to see you get hurt again." He said and kissed her. Kitsune's eyes were wide for a second, but then she started to kiss him back. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss, his arms where around her waist and pulling her closer to him. Her arms were around his neck and she felt secure in his embrace. When they parted, they both were panting heavily. She looked up into his eyes and saw the same emotion, but this time it was stronger. 'Love, he really does love me.' she thought as she felt a tear go down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he kisses the tear away.

"I-I'm just tired, thank you Kashi." She said as she gave him a quick kiss and yawned. He smiled, 'she's so cute when she yawns.' He thought as she fell asleep again.

The next morning Kakashi woke up and saw that Kit was holding onto him. He smiled at this, the two had known each other all their lives and he admitted his feelings for her to himself just recently. He saw on his clock it was already past nine in the morning. Kakashi gently got up, trying not to wake the sleeping beauty in his bed, but he felt a tug on his sweat pants. He looked over his shoulder and saw her sitting up on her elbow, her hair a mess around her.

"Where are you going?" she asked quietly and half asleep.

"Well I would like to go to the bathroom." He said. She blushed and let go of his pants.

"I'll get ready and go home soon; I don't want to be a burden." She said and turned on to her side, but two strong hands pulled her onto her back. Kakashi leaned over her and she looked up into his eyes, not at all afraid of his Sharingan eye. In fact she loved it when she saw him with out his mask covering his eye and scar.

"I was serious when I told you I wanted you to stay last night. Furthermore, you aren't a burden to me; in fact I love it when you're with me. I always want you here with me." He said his face so close to hers, she could almost taste his lips.

"I thought you meant for the night. Why would you want me around anyways? My charka is not as strong as yours and I'm useless, I'm a worthless female." She said with tears starting to fall, her head was bent down and she felt worthless, just like her step father says. The taste and feel of his lips on hers snapped her eyes open. She was surprise; she thought last night when he kissed her it was a dream. Her arms encircled his neck and brought him closer; their tongues were fighting each other for control. After a few minutes they pulled apart, both breathing heavily from lack of air. Their faces where not very far from each other.

"Kitsune, remind me to kill the person who said you were useless and worthless. Because I can't see me going a day with out you with me." He said, she blushed and hugged him.

"Now can I please go to the bathroom?" he asked with a grin. Kitsune shot him a look and hit him with a pillow and he went into the bathroom. Kitsune heard the shower start and wondered if she should join him or should she make breakfast.

She thought of the first choice. She climbed out of the comfy bed and went to the bathroom. She opened the door as Kakashi was about to get into the shower, he saw her standing there in the button down shirt he gave her last night. The shirt had only one button done and he noticed she had nothing else on underneath it.

'I hope he likes what he sees, I'm really not that good looking.' She thought as she walked into the bathroom. Kakashi sensed someone coming into the bathroom and turned around.

"Ki-Kitsune? What are you doing?" he asked, he felt the need for a cold shower.

"You wouldn't mind if I joined you, would you?" she asked innocently.

'Dam this girl- no woman! Does she have any idea what's she doing to me?' he thought as she walked over to him and took off the towel around his waist. It pooled at their feet and he couldn't believe what she was doing this.

"Kit, do you realize what you're doing to me?" he asked as his arms went around her waist and her arms went around his neck.

Inner Kitsune: come on girl you can do it! Remember be sexy!

"No, I'm starting to feel it though. So do I take that as a yes?" she asked.

"Kit, I thought we were just friends? This could lead to-"

"Kashi shut up and kiss me or else I go back to wearing turtle necks and pants. Besides I lo-like you too much to want to be friends." She said, he kissed her and undid the button and pushed the shirt off of her. He looked at her and was REALLY pleased with what he saw, for some reason he felt like he was going to have a nose bleed. Kitsune was a little shy and tried to cover herself a little and blushing a deep red, but Kakashi gently took her wrists and then intertwined his fingers with hers.

"You know, Kitsune you're perfect. Everything about you is perfect." He said and he kissed her again.

"You know you're not half bad yourself, not that I have had a good look." She replied with a grin. He brought her close and started to nibble on her ear.

"Really, I feel insulted that you think so little of me." he said as his tongue started suck her earlobe.

"How can I think little of you when you're not little?" she said to him, she started to breathe faster. He gently pushed her up against the wall, grabbed her rear and pulled her up; she wrapped her legs around his waist. Kakashi held her hands above her head and leaned next to her ear.

"I like the sound of that." he said as he started to kiss and suck on her neck. Kitsune began to moan with pleasure. Kakashi opened his eyes and saw some bruises on her neck; he pulled back and looked at her. She looked at him wondering why he stopped.

"Kit, where did these bruises come from?" he asked, he eyes staring into hers. He let her hands go and his own hands moved down her shoulders, arms and stopped at her hips.

"You know what happen last night, that's where they came from." She said, tears coming to her eyes. Kakashi felt guilt for forgetting what happen and began to kiss her tears away as his hands started to massage her breasts. She started to moan and arched her back to him. He smirked against her eye lids and then he remembered the shower.

"Kit, shouldn't we go shower?" he asked.

"Um, yeah we should. Even though I don't mind the fact I have your sent all over me, I don't think it would be a good idea to come home smelling like you." She said as she kissed him again. He let her down, much to both of their displeasure and went into the shower. The water was warm and the heat felt good to the two would be lovers. Kitsune's hands went all over his body as he had his back to her. She smiled as she felt him tense up when her hands went down south. Her hands explored him and she was happy with what she found out his length, her hands started to play with it. Kakashi had to take a few deep breaths to clam himself down. He turned around and caught her hands and started to intertwine with them.

'Dam, does she have any idea what that does to me?' he thought as he saw the innocent look on her face, but her eyes held mischief in them.

"You know if you keep that up...you might never leave our bedroom." He said in a husky whisper. Kitsune looked up at him with a surprise at what he said.

"You mean I can really stay with you?" she asked hoping to every god and goddess this was not a cruel dream and she would wake up alone in her bed.

"Yes, Kit. I want you with me, I want you here. I want us to be together." He said and kissed her on the lips with passion. After a half hour of somewhat showering, the two got out and had on towels. His arms were around her waist as they walked into the bedroom. They got dressed and got ready to leave. Kakashi put on a black jonin outfit, vest and his head band. His face was covered since it was the middle of November. Kitsune put on some of the spare clothing she kept there. A blue long sleeve shirt, black skirt to her knees, and put on one of Kakashi's extra coats. They left hand in hand and a smile on their lips.

please review, i want to know what you think


	4. Dates & Love

Chapter 3: Dates and love.

i know this may have a stupid name, but it's a good chap! please enjoy.

Ayuna was sad to hear that her eldest daughter would be moving out, but when she heard who she would be moving in with, she smiled. The two standing there in front of her made her smile; she knew Kakashi would treat her right.

"Sakura is going to miss as will I and the family. But I know you will visit, both of you. Kashi, if you don't take good care of my daughter I will have your head on a silver platter." Ayuna said with a smile, Kakashi gulped a little. He was still afraid of the shorter woman, but she was like an aunt or even a second mother to him.

"Yes ma'am I promise nothing bad will happen to Kit." He said his face was a little pale.

"Good, now let us four eat lunch and then you can get started on packing." Ayuna said as a four year old Sakura ran to her mother and sister.

"Mama! Sis! Big brother! Lookie what Sasuke gave me." she said, the three saw she held a silver bracelet with the Uchiha symbol on it.

"That's very sweet of him, where is he?" Ayuna asked her youngest daughter.

"Itachi and Sasuke went for ramen, I wanted to go to, but sis is here." Sakura said as she was picked up by her sister. The four sat down to oden and sushi. After lunch, Kakashi helped Kit do the dishes.

"So how are you going to break the news to Kura?" Kakashi asked as he dried.

"I'll just tell her, she will be able to visit." Kitsune said, looking at the male beside her, daring him to say no.

"Of course, she's like my little sister." He said. The dishes were finished and they went up stairs to pack. Sakura came in and sat on her sisters' bed.

"Sissy, where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to live with Kashi for a while. But you can come and visit us when I'm settled." She said holding her sister.

"Okay, but when I come and visit let's go eat some ice cream and ramen!" she said. The two teenagers laughed at this.

"Of course, Kura. Now be good and let us finish packing." Kakashi said as he gently grabbed her and spun her in the air. She squealed with delight, Ayuna watched from the door way.

'One day when those two get married and I'll have some beautiful grandchildren. I have this feeling they will also be a happy family, as will my cherry blossom.' She thought. The few things that needed to be packed were finished and they went back to 'their' apartment. After a bit of arguing, Kitsune winning in the end, they split the closet and dresser in half. Kitsune and Kakashi watched some movies and ate some pizza. Around ten, Kit fell asleep in Kakashi's arms and he smiled as he carried her to their bed. He set her down and crawled in next to her, he pulled her close to him.

'I could really get used to this.' He thought as he fell asleep holding the woman he loved close to him.

A month later.

"That was a cheap trick." Kakashi grumbled as Kitsune put the last of the food away; the two went food shopping and had just come back from a mission. He was sitting on the large couch wearing a pair of baggy kaki pants. Kakashi was watching the half naked Kitsune with peaked interest. She had on a short, black mini skirt and a white tank top, 'I feel like I'm going to have another nose bleed and I think another cold shower is in order.' He thought with a sigh. He looked at the calendar, it was two days before Christmas and she talked him into going with her to see her family.

"You seemed to enjoy It." she replied as she walked over to him and straddled his hips. He put his hands on her hips and she put her hand on his shoulders. She gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"That's not the point; the point is you used a cheap trick." He said, his hands going up and down her sides and back.

"So, knowing it was a cheap trick the whole time, why did you go along with it?" she asked as she rubbed herself against him.

"Because, even if it was a cheap trick, I enjoyed it very much." he said with a smile. The smile turned into a grin when he saw her tank top was slipping and she wore no bra underneath it. "Anyway Kit, do you want to go out tonight?" He asked while holding back a moan when he felt her covered clit start rubbing against him in a very pleasing motion.

"Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, "where would we go?" she stopped rubbing against him. 'I need a cold shower.' Kakashi thought.

"I was thinking to that new pasta restaurant, dinner on me?" he asked.

"Is this a date?" she said getting a little excited. Even though they were now room mates and partners, she really wanted to start dating him.

"If you want to call it a date. But I was thinking a meal in a seductively lighted area with a friend." He said, a smile gracing his features, but it left when he saw she had a sad look in her eyes.

"Oh, okay Kashi I'll go." She said getting up, but he pulled her back down on top of him.

"Kit, I was joking. I am asking you out on a date and I want you to look really nice." He said kissing her lips gently, then his tongue slid along her lips, and she opened a little and let him in. their hands were going over each other's bodies, both enjoying this. After a few minutes, they pulled back to breathe.

"What time?" she asked, her breathing uneven.

"I made a reservation for seven, it gives us four hours." He said, his breathing starting to become normal. She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well then I guess I'll need to shower again, I did get a sweaty earlier." She said as she stood up with her back to Kakashi, she took off her tank top and threw it at him. She looked over her shoulder, winked at him and went to the shower, leaving a grinning Kakashi.

Kitsune could tell he was standing at the door while she started to the water, smiling, she slowly stripped off her mini skirt. She was blushing that she forgot she had a thong on, but when she felt two hands pull her close to a rock hard body she was blushing for different reasons.

"Kit you have no idea what you do to me, if you did I think you might leave me." he whispered into her neck, and then started to leave another hicky on her neck. Her hands scrunched up when he started to lick, suck and bite; he grinned against her neck and let his teeth graze against her skin as he slowly turned her around. When he saw her face, she was flushed and had a look in her eyes.

"I-I think I should shower alone." She said as she felt something hard against her lower abdomen. She began to feel a new warmth between her legs and started to think of taking a cold shower.

"Do you really want to be alone?"

"No, but if I take a shower with you I don't think I'll be showering much." she said.

"I don't see the problem." He said picking her up and walking into his shower. The water was warm and Kitsune was lost in a pleasure she never knew existed. Kakashi had her up against the shower wall, trailing kisses and play bites around her collar bone, shoulders, neck, breasts and the sensitive flesh under her breasts. Kitsune began moaning his name over and over as he let his hand trail down her side, then her hips and his hand started to go to her inner thigh. She arched her back as she felt his hand going near her clit. His thumb started to rub her sensitive area gently and slowly, at first. Then he started to go faster and rougher, she let her finger nails dig into his flesh a little as she started to feel it. Kakashi saw the look on her face and was pleased, but he stopped rubbing her nub, earning a whine from the female.

"Why'd you stop, it was getting good." She said in a somewhat husky voice. She was panting and looked like she was dazed. His evil grin returned and her whine stopped as she felt his finger go inside her. He started to move his finger around in her tightness. He began slowly and gently, but Kitsune wanted more than the slowness he was doing.

"Kashi..."

"Nani?" he asked as he started to suck one of her nipples.

"Faster. Harder." She said and he happily complied. His finger started to faster and faster, with more force behind. She was moaning his name constantly; want to feel release from this unknown pressure building up inside her. He stopped again, but inserted a second finger inside her already tight space. As his fingers went faster and harder, her hips moved against him, he saw the look on her face and felt good about putting it there. After a few more minutes he felt her come and kissed her lips hungrily as she screamed his name into his mouth. When he pulled back, he took his fingers out and licked them. Kitsune rested against the wall, a look of pure bliss on her face.

"You know Kit; you taste better than anything I have ever tasted." He said in her ear, hoping he didn't sound like a perverted dirty old man.

"Kashi, that was wonderful." She said and kissed him, not minding the fact she could taste herself on his lips and tongue. She pulled back a few minutes later.

"You do realize the water is starting to become cold right?" she asked once she got her breathing back to normal.

"I know, but you're much hotter." He said, nuzzling her neck a little.

"I want to take a quick shower please." She said. He groaned when he let her back onto her feet.

"I liked what we were doing better." She laughed at this and kissed him. He was behind her under the shower head. They grouped each other, cleaned up and got out of the shower. There was only one clean towel left though.

"So who gets the towel?" Kakashi asked.

"It's small; I don't think it can be considered a towel." She said she started to rub the water off but out of now where two hands grabbed hers and took the towel away.

"Huh? Wait I need to dry off." She said.

"So do I, but we could share it." he said. Kitsune pulled his hand and went into the bedroom. She went into their large closet and grabbed a used towel. When she came out she saw Kakashi lying down on the bed in all his uncovered glory. He had his eyes closed and looked asleep, she knew better. 'Maybe I'll play with him a little.' She thought as she quietly walked over to him.

"Kashi..." she said quietly and crawled on top of him and kissed him. "If we're ever going to make it to dinner, I need to get ready now." She said, her hand slowly went down his well chiseled chest, her nails lightly scraping him.

"Can't we skip dinner? I prefer eating you." He said and rolled them over.

"You promise dinner, besides tonight if you've been a good boy, I'll do something special." She said. He got up and pulled her up with him.

"Then let's get dress." He said.

"I'll give you an hour to yourself and then when I get dressed, you can't come in." she said.

"Fine." He said kissing her lips and she went into the living room with one of his shirts on. She watched TV and wondered what she should wear tonight. After an hour the door opened and she felt her jaw drop to the floor. Her roommate/partner/date was standing in front of her looking very handsome. He had on black dress pants, a silk dark green button down shirt, and a pair of polished black dress shoes. His hair was combed back and had a small pony tail in the back. Kitsune picked her mouth up and walked over to her date. She smelled his cologne and smiled, she knew what to wear.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I think you might earn something really special. Now if you peak, I will kill you." She said, lightly kissing his lips and shut the door behind her. He shook his head and sat down on the sofa, waiting for his date. He waited for one hour and a half. When he heard the door open, he looked up and his jaw dropped to the floor. Kitsune wore a strapless, ankle length dress with silts on both sides that reached to her upper thigh, the top was form fitting and flattering to her curves. The dress was a dark of red with green trim on the bust area, which revealed some of the bust, but a teasing yet modest amount of cleavage was seen. She had her hair up in curls; she had light make up on, and a trace of jasmine perfume. She had on a pair of green high heels and had a green shawl around her arms, hiding her tattoo that marked her as an anbu. The green matched the shade of Kakashi's shirt and she walked up to him and waited for him to pick up his jaw.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"It's perfect, shall we go?" he asked as he offered her his arm. They smiled and they started walking to the new restaurant. When they got there, both got a lot of looks from the opposite sex. Kakashi and Kitsune walked past their friend Kurenai and her date, Joel. The two females gave each other thumbs up, neither of the males noticing. The waiter seated the two down and when he handed Kitsune her menu, he was trying to look down her top. The man however, turned away when he felt Kakashi's cold stare on him.

"Um w-what would you like?" the man asked.

"We'll have some wine for now." Kakashi said, Kitsune looked at him as though she was going to kill him. Kakashi listened to the man as he listed the wine they had and picked one. The man left and the two looked over the menus.

"Kashi, when did you get good at picking wines?" she asked her date with a sly smile.

"Kit, remember who I used to live with for two years." He replied.

"Your right, how could I forget? Anyway I know what I want, what about you?" she asked.

"Yes, so what do you think of this place so far?" he asked.

"I like it, thanks for bringing me here." she said.

"Beats ramen and traveling all the time." He said with a smile.

"I agree. I love to travel and like to eat ramen, but doing it so often gets tiring." She said. "Don't even think of drinking too much, if you do your ass is grass."

"Yes dear." He replied with a grin. The waiter came back with the bottle of wine and they ordered and they lightly drank some of their wine.

"Kitsune, what do you want for Christmas?"

"What do you mean? I have all I want. I have my family, a job I love, friends, some money in the bank and you. What else could I want?"

"Well, do you want any material object? Maybe a book?" he asked, she blushed a little.

"I told you before it was a gag gift, yet you read the smut." She said with a blush gracing her features.

"But I told you I liked it better than the other gift." He said with a smile, seeing how she was blushing more. Their food arrived and both began eating. When the main course was finish, the band started to play. Kitsune watched as couples started to dance on the floor, young and old. She was engrossed in watching them, she didn't notice her date had gotten up until he was next to her.

"Kit, would you like to dance? I may not be perfect, but I will never step on your toes." He asked. She put her hand in his and they went to the dance floor. The music to Aaliyah's One In A Million began to play.

"Love it babe. Love it babe. Love it babe. Love it babe.

(Kakashi put his hand on her waist and their hands intertwined as the song began.)

Baby you don't know, what you do to me.

Between me and you, I feel a chemistry.

Won't let noone come and take your place.

Cause the love you give can't be replaced.

See noone else love me like you do.

That's why I want to spend my life with you.

Wanna please you in anyway I can.

Wanna share my world don't you understand.

(Kakashi pulled her closer as they danced, Kitsune's head rested against his chest and his chin rested on the top of her head, both dancing slowly to the soothing music.)

Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on

You give me a really good feelin all day long.

Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on

You give me a really good feelin all day long.

("Kashi, this is really nice. You and me, on a nice date like this, it's so romantic." Kitsune said softly.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, I know I am." He said.)

Turn me inside out make my heart speak.

Don't want nobody else you are all I need.

Personality (ty) in everything you do (do)

Makes me love everything bout you.

Your smile your style so fly I can't deny

I got a crush on you and that's true indeed.

I'm diggin you your makin me believe.

(Kakashi's hand begins to wander downward a little; Kitsune's hand playfully slaps it away. He smiled and put his hand back on her lower back.)

Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on

You give me a really good feelin all day long.

Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on

You give me a really good feelin all day long.

(Kurenai looks over and sees her friends dancing and smiles, 'that girl is going to give me all the dirt.' She thought with a smile.)

I'll give you anything you want from me anything you want anything you need

Anything your soul desires

I'll give you anything you want from me anything you want anything you need

Anything your soul desires

(Kitsune pulls back a little and kisses Kakashi on the lips.)

Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on

You give me a really good feelin all day long. (Fades)

Love it babe. (Echo) love it babe. Love it babe. Love it babe. (Echo) love it babe. Love it babe.

The music stops and the two go back to their seats, hands intertwined with each other.

"You really do dance well Kashi. This has been so much fun." She said.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it Kit." He said, the waiter came and brought the dessert, however the two did not feel like eating it now. Kakashi paid the check, knowing he be on a bit of a tight budget for a while. They left hand in hand, walking into the near by park. The moon was slowly being covered by clouds filled with snow. Kit and Kakashi walked along the path, holding each other. They sat down on a bench and Kitsune leaned into Kakashi, for warmth and to know this was real and not a dream.

"Kashi, why did you want to take me out?" Kitsune asked, holding his hand close to her heart. Kakashi thought it was a stupid question.

"Kit, you have to be kidding. The answer is plain. I like you a lot, I want to be with you and I want to be happy with you. There is no other female in the world that I would rather spend time with than you." He said as though it was plain as black and white. It began to get darker and soon it was snowing lightly.

"Kashi, it's just, that I don't have the biggest breasts around or am prettiest girl around. You could have anyone you wanted, but why me?" she asked.

"Because Kit, you are the perfect woman for me. I would rather suffer any torture than be without you. You are the only woman I love. I don't care much about how you look, I only care about the person you are. I love you Kitsune." He said. Kitsune was speechless; the man of her dreams just told her he loved her.

"Kashi...I love you too." She said flinging her arms around him and holding him in a tight embrace. They kissed with as much passion they could, hoping the other would understand, holding each other tightly. It began to get colder and snow harder and Kitsune began to shiver from the cold air. When they pulled back, they were smiling at each other. Kakashi stood up and held his hand out for her, she took it and he pulled her into his arms.

"Kit, please never leave me." he said holding her tightly.

"I promise I will never leave your side. And since you've been a good boy, I'll give you that surprise." She said, and then she began to shake more from the cold. Kakashi pulled back and took off his trench coat. He put it around her and then they started to walk back home, his arm protectively around her shoulders the whole time. They walked past one of the cat houses and Kit stopped in front of it.

"Um Kit? Why did you stop?" he asked, not sure why she wanted to stop here.

"Its him." she said pointing to the third floor window. Kakashi looked up and indeed her step father was up there.

"Would you like me to beat the crap out of him?" he asked, starting to walk up to the door.

"No, don't I don't want to have to fight with him so near Christmas. After New Year's, then we can." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go home lover." She said and pulled him to her. He complied and they began walking.

"Hey bitch, when ya fin with jerk off, come ta me and I'll show you a good time." A man said leaning against the wall in front of them.

"Take a hike, she's not some whore." Kakashi said, holding Kitsune around the waist in a protective manner.

"Yeah right." The man said, before the man realized it Kakashi hit him in the face. He fell back and landed on some glass.

'Well I feel a little better now.' Kakashi thought and he and Kit went home.

"So my little Fox, what is that surprise I get?" Kakashi asked as his arms encircled her waist from behind.

"You'll have to wait until Christmas to find out." She said as she tried to unzip her dress from the back.

"Here, let me help." He said as he unzipped it for her. It fell to the ground and pooled at her feet, Kakashi resisted the urge to take her right there. She had nothing on underneath her dress. She let her hair fall down her back and it went to her waist. She looked at him over her shoulder.

"Is there a problem?" she asked with a grin.

"Nada thing." He said. She went in to their large closet and Kakashi got back his senses. He stripped off his clothing and went into bed, hoping whatever she had in stored for him would be worth the pain he felt in his groin. He closed his eyes and heard the light switch turned off. He opened one eye lazily.

"So, I see you like sleeping in the nude." She said as she crawled into bed with him. She curled up next to him and leaned over him, he could feel she wore nothing. "I like to do that as well, good night dear." She said, she kissed him and rested her head on his shoulder, her hand on his abdomen, and her leg over one of his legs. 'I hope to the gods it's worth it.' he thought, the pain just increasing. He closed his eyes and had a musei of Kitsune.

'Gods he's such a great man, he'll like his present.' Kitsune thought kissing him again and going to sleep.

hope you enjoyed please reveiw.

Musei-wet dream


	5. Christmas

Thanks 4 the reviews, please tell me what you think.

Chapter Four: Christmas.

Kakashi woke up on Christmas Eve morning to an empty bed. He sat up and looked around; he heard the shower stop and Kit came out in a towel. He looked at her and smiled when she bent over; she had yet to realize that her boyfriend was awake. She took off the towel and started to dry off her body with it. She turned around and saw him looking at her.

"Hey, you're awake baby." She said as she climbed on top of him, his hands intertwined with her hands.

"Merry Christmas babe." He said and kissed her lips gently.

"Merry Christmas to you too dear." She replied.

"So is this my special Christmas gift?" he asked with a smile as one of his hands started to rub her ass.

"Hentai! You are becoming a dirty pervert, but no this is not your present. We have to be at my mom's at three, so that gives us about six hours to finish up our small list of gifts to get." She said.

"You're no fun, but do you think your mother will mind if I come?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No, she will be insulted if you don't come. Besides, Sakura wants to see her big brother too." She said with a smile.

"So I'm already apart of the family?" he asked, nipping her shoulder.

"You know you've always been part of the family. I want you to know one thing though."

"What?"

"No trying to do anything above a G rating. I want to look respectable in the eyes of my family, since my large family will be going to the Uchiha Christmas party." She said.

"Why wouldn't you look respectable?"

"I'm living with a man I'm not married to in a one bedroom apartment." She said.

"Point taken." They got up, dressed and left to do the last minute shopping.

They walked down the streets, Kakashi's arm over her shoulders and her arm around his waist. Kakashi had his face covered by a scarf and Kitsune had her face uncovered. They had their shopping down in half hour an hour and then went to get some hot coco.

"Hey, that was my whipped cream!" Kakashi said as though she had stolen one of his books.

"So what? You never eat it right." Kitsune said as she gave him back his cup. He leaned down and gently licked her lips and then kissed them.

"You had whipped cream on your lips." He said when she gave him a questionable look.

"Whatever, but no doing that when where at my mother's house." She laughed.

"Sissy! Sissy!" four year old Sakura cried as she ran up to her and jumped into her arms.

"Sakura!? What are you doing here? Is mom with you?" she asked hugging her little sister tightly.

"Yep! Mama! Over here." Sakura shouted to her mother. The woman looked up and saw her daughters and Kakashi. She came over, her arms full of shopping bags. Kakashi got up and took them from her.

"Thank you Kashi, now what are you two doing here?" she asked with a smile.

"We're doing some last minute shopping, what are you two doing?" Kitsune asked as her sister settled herself on Kitsune's lap.

"Same here, we will see you two at six right?"

"Of course mom, we would never miss Christmas unless there was no way we could get out of a mission. By the way what do you want for Christmas?" Kitsune asked her mother.

"I got what I want, my family with me for Christmas. Well I wouldn't mind a grandchild." She said with a smile. Both Kakashi and Kitsune had sweat drops and looked at each other with a look of 'what the hell'.

"Mom..."

"I'm joking you two; I don't expect grand children... for a few years." Ayuna said with a smile. The two had bigger sweat drops.

"Mom, we're not even sleeping together." Kitsune whispered.

"I wouldn't expect you two sleeping together until you're married. Anyway, could you watch your sister for a few hours, I need to wrap the presents and your little sister is getting better at sneaking up on me." she said with a smile.

"Okay."

"Good, well see you three later." She said and grabbed her bags and left in a puff of smoke.

"So what are we gonna do?" Sakura asked as she grabbed her sister's coco.

"Well, we could go for a walk." Kakashi said.

"Okay, but can we stop some where special first?" Sakura asked. The two adults nodded their heads and Sakura squealed with joy. They finished their drinks and left. Kitsune picked Sakura up and Kakashi picked up their bags with one hand and put his arm around her waist. They walked out and Sakura directed them.

"So Sakura, where are we going?" Kakashi asked.

"It's a surprise, but I know you two will like it." she said with a giggle. The two looked at each other and smiled. They walked along a little further until Sakura told them to stop. They stopped in front of a pet shop, went in there, they saw a small, black and pink tiger stripped kitten in a large, clear container with other cats. It was alone from the others and looked so sad.

"Sissy Big brother, see that pink and black kitten, that's what I wanted to show you. I asked daddy if I could get it but he said no. isn't it lonely." She said as she started to pet the kitten. Both adults looked at each other. Kitsune gave Kakashi a pleading look and he nodded his head. He went up to the counter while Sakura and Kitsune went outside.

"On to home!" Kitsune said when Kakashi joined them. They walked back home and Kakashi put the gifts in the closet.

"I don't want to take a nap." Sakura said sleepily.

"Come on baby girl, its time to sleep. I'll wake you up in ..." Kakashi smiled as he saw how happy Kitsune looked. She came back out in a red tank top and black, ankle length skirt. She put her hair down and went up to Kakashi and pushed him on to the couch. She straddled his hips and kissed him, their tongues fighting each other for control.

"Sissy, what are you doing?" Sakura asked from the door and held onto the shirt her sister put on her. The two broke apart and Kitsune got off of her boyfriend.

"Nothing dear, you should be taking your nap." She said picking up the girl.

"I tried, but I was lonely. Mama usually lies with me or I have a teddy with me." she said and rested her head on her sister's shoulder.

"If you want I'll lay with you." Kitsune said as she laid her sister on the bed, then laying down herself.

"Okay... (Yawn)" Sakura said, starting fall to back to sleep. "Sissy."

"Yes?"

"Why does this bed smell like you and big brother, but he doesn't have the same sent as you and I?" she asked.

"Because big brother is not your real bother and I sleep in the same bed as him." she said.

"Oh, so it's like when daddy has a lady friend over and they play hide and seek?" she asked.

"Yeah..." 'That bastard, I'll kill him!' Kitsune thought.

Inner Kitsune: Hell Yeah! We're gonna kill him!

Kitsune laid there for a half hour, then untangled herself from her sister and went back into the living room; her boyfriend was reading come, come violence.

"So when do I get to take a nap with you?" he asked as he put his book down and looked at her.

"Later, but right now, we should wrap the gifts while she sleeps." She said and got the wrapping paper and Kakashi grabbed the gifts. They wrapped the gifts and talked the whole time.

"I think getting her that cat will be good, I know mama would let her have it." Kitsune said.

"I agree, but where are we going to keep it?" Kakashi asked as he held the bow down so Kitsune could tie it.

"Here, when she comes over she can help take care of it. Besides, we could use a cat to keep an eye on the place. And this will not be like Mr. Ukki." She said giving her boyfriend an evil eye.

"Yes dear." He said with a smile. There was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Kitsune asked aloud and went over to the door.

"Mom? Come in what is it?" Kitsune asked, her mother had a sad and somber expression.

"Gomen Kit, but I have to leave now for an A level mission. Is Sakura up?" she asked. She was dressed in her anbu gear and her fox mask was on the side of her head.

"No, but I'll get her up if you want auntie Ayuna." Kakashi said when he saw her.

"No! Just tell her mommy had to go see grandma. Tell her I'll be back, I'm sorry again." She said. Kitsune hugged her mother.

"It's okay mom. We understand how it is, we're Haruno women." Kitsune said trying to make her mother smile.

"Thank you dear. And you Kashi, I trust you with my two baby girls. Come here and give me a hug." She said. Kakashi gave the shorter woman a hug and she left them, but made sure to give them the gifts first. Sakura woke up and saw her sister and 'big brother' holding each other in front of the window. She went up to them and tugged on Kitsune's skirt. She picked her up and they looked outside, it was snowing.

"Wow! It's so beautiful sissy!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Sakura, mommy won't be joining us tonight, so you're staying here. She had to go see Grammy, but she said to tell you she loves you." Kitsune said kissing her sister's head. Sakura looked like she was going to cry, Kakashi looked around the room and got an idea.

"I think we should get a tree, what do you think Kura?" Kakashi asked.

"Really big brother?!" she asked, her face brighten up.

"Yep! What's Christmas with out a tree?" he asked ruffling her hair.

"Yay can we go get one now!? Please!" she asked.

"I don't see why not." Kitsune said and they got some warmer clothes on. They headed to the large tent near the Uchiha part of town where the trees were.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Sakura said as they walked into the tent there were other families were getting Christmas trees as well.

"Kitsune, Sakura, Kakashi? What are you three doing here?" a woman asked them. They turned around and saw Kiyuna, Sasuke and Itachi standing in front of a large Christmas tree.

"Hello Aunt Kiyuna, Itachi, Sasuke." Kitsune and Sakura said, Kakashi just nodded his head politely.

"We're getting a Christmas tree, because Sissy doesn't have one." Sakura said.

"Where's your mother?" Kiyuna asked.

"Mommy had to go see Grammy. So it's just us three for Christmas." Sakura said with sad eyes.

"Mom, maybe they can come to the party tonight?" Sasuke asked his mother.

"Yeah mom, the more the merrier right?" Itachi chipped in. Kiyuna smiled at her sons.

"I don't see why not, Kit and Kashi both have been to our Christmas parties. We'll see you three around six?" Kiyuna asked with her smile.

"Yes, thank you very much Aunt Kiyuna." Kitsune said bowing a little, Kakashi also bowed.

"We'll see you then." Kiyuna said and the three Uchihas disappeared.

"This is going to be a good Christmas!" Sakura said, she went over to some of the medium size trees.

"This is going to be an expensive Christmas." The two adults said in union. After a half hour of searching, they found a tree and went home. There they decorated it and then the two sisters went to shower and clean up.

"First time in two months I'll be showering alone. This sucks." He said aloud, as he grabbed his coat and went to the pet shop. There he got the cat and some supplies for the cat.

"I wonder what she's going to name this thing." He said as he left. When he got back to his apartment, Kitsune sand Sakura were already dressed up. He hid the cat in the bed room and got ready himself.

Kitsune had on a red long sleeve blouse, a dark green skirt that went to her ankles and had her hair down. Sakura had on a red dress that went to her knees with a green sash around her waist; she was also holding her gifts for Sasuke and Ino. It was half past five when Kakashi emerged in another dark red silk shirt and black dress pants.

"You don't have much of a wardrobe do you dear?" Kitsune asked.

"Not really." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll have to get you some more styles." She said with a smile. They grabbed their coats and went to the Uchiha section of the town. When they arrived, she saw many of her relatives where there. They were greeted warmly and Sakura ran off to play with her cousin.

"This is nice, don't you think? I always love the parties the Uchiha throw." Kitsune said as she and Kakashi walked around the main house.

"So when did you two love birds finally become a couple?" Asuma asked as he ruffled Kakashi's hair.

"I guess we became a couple before dinner the other night." Kitsune said with a smile and red cheeks.

"What did you two do, exactly?" he asked, cocking an eye brow.

"Nothing like that." They said in union.

"Hahaha, yeah right. Then what did you two do, hmm?" he asked.

"That's none of your business." Kakashi said, both their cheeks had red in them.

"Whatever you say. Anyway why do you have the little runt? I thought she'd be with Ayuna."

"Mom had a mission to go on, so we have her for Christmas." Kitsune said.

"Kit, there you are. Come on I have something I want to show you." Kurenai said as she grabbed Kitsune's arm.

"Bye baby." Kakashi said and gave her a light kiss on the lips as she was dragged away.

"What is it Kurenai?" Kitsune asked.

"I want you to see this." The older girl smiled as she drug her friend after her. They stopped near one of the main houses and saw Sasuke and Sakura eating onigiri with Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji.

"They're so cute!" Kitsune said.

"I know, that's why I have a camera!" Kurenai said smiling. They took a few pictures then walked around and talked.

Near midnight.

Kitsune found Kakashi leaning against a door frame talking with Iruka and Asuma. She walked behind him and let her hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who."

"Hmm...a sexy lost girl?" he asked with a smirk. She hit him playfully on the arm.

"No baka." he turned around and hugged her.

"Then it must be my sexy girlfriend." He said kissing her lips.

"Good answer, boyfriend." She said with a smile.

"Get a room you two." Asuma said, lighting a cigarette.

"Stop smoking, it's bad for you baka." Kurenai said as she hit her friend on the back of his head.

"What was that for?"

"You shouldn't smoke, it could kill you." She said.

"You'll probably kill me first." He shot back and received a death glare from the female. The group laughed at this little antic of theirs.

"You two would make a cute couple." Kitsune said with a laugh.

"What was that?!" Kurenai asked, looking at her friend with evil eyes.

"Okay everybody; it's time for the moment we've all been waiting for." Sukame said, everyone gathered around him and his family, children going to their parents and couples getting together.

"Sister look what Sasuke and Ino gave me for Christmas." Sakura said as she ran to her sister. She had on a silver necklace that matched the bracelet Sasuke gave her and from Ino she got a new ribbon for her hair.

"That's very sweet of them, did they like their presents?"

"Yep!" she smiled. They turned their attention back to Sukame.

"WE, the Uchiha clan, would like to thank all of you who have attended our little get together and we hope you enjoy your Christmas and New Years." He said, ending his little speech. At midnight fireworks appeared and everyone watched the large display.

"I love you Kakashi." Kitsune said as her hand held his.

"I love you too, Kitsune." He said kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Yuck! Mushy stuff." Sakura said.

"I agree kido." Asuma said. After the fire works everyone went home. Kitsune leaned her head on Kakashi's shoulder as he held Sakura as she slept with one arm and had his around Kitsune's shoulders.

"This has been a fun Christmas." Kitsune said.

"Yes it has, you do realize we are going to have a small budget for a while right?"

"Yeah, I know. But I promise I'll make it up to you." She said, kissing his cheek. When they got home, Kitsune put Sakura in one of her smaller shirts and then covered her up in the bed. Kakashi sat on the couch with his shirt off and head back, looking up at the ceiling. Kitsune was in her sleeping kimono and held the small kitten in her arms. Her hair was down and her face was clean of make up.

"You know, I think you're going to like your Christmas gift." She said, as she sat down next to him and leaned into him.

"Really? What is it?" Kakashi asked as his arm went around her.

"You'll have to wait or Santa will bring you coal." She said with a chuckle.

"You still believe in Santa?"

"No, but it was fun when I was little. I would stay up late and wait for Santa, only to fall asleep and find that I had presents waiting for me when I woke up."

"I know what you mean. We should get to bed soon."

"Okay, let me give the kitten some sleeping milk." She said. Kitsune fed the cat some milk that would make it sleep until Sakura would get up and Kakashi laid the presents out. Then they went back to the bedroom. Kitsune crawled into bed and wrapped Sakura in her arms. Kakashi came out and saw how cute they looked sleeping peacefully like that. He grabbed the camera and took a quick picture of them. He was about to leave to sleep on the couch when Kitsune called out.

"Aren't you coming to bed dear?" she asked with a smile. Kakashi went over and slipped behind Kitsune, his arm going over Kitsune and Sakura.

"Good night dear." Kitsune said as she kissed him.

"Good night love." He replied and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning.

Sakura was the first to wake up in the morning. She looked over to her sister who was sleeping. Behind her was her sister's boyfriend.

"Sister, is it time for presents yet?" Sakura asked as she sat up.

"Kashi, what time is it?" Kitsune asked groggily. Kakashi sat up a little and looked at the alarm clock behind him.

"Seven in the morning. Can't we sleep a little longer?" he asked.

"No presents!" Sakura said as she jumped up and down on the bed.

"Fine were up." they said in union, both tired. The three got up and went into the living room. Sakura squealed with joy when she saw all the presents.

"Santa came! Yay!" she said. They sat down and Sakura saw the cat sleeping.

"Sissy! Look the kitten I wanted! Santa brought it!" she squealed happily, waking the cat and hugging it.

"Well, what are you going to name it?" Kakashi asked.

"Hmm...I know one of sissy's favorite animals. I'll name her Tiger." She said rubbing its ear.

"That's cute." Kitsune said.

"Now let's open the other presents." Sakura said and after an hour all the presents were unwrapped. Sakura had gotten twenty presents from everybody, Kitsune got sixteen and Kakashi got fifteen.

"Well that's all of them." Kitsune said as she leaned back into the sofa and Kakashi put his arm around her. They watched Sakura play with the cat and some of the new toys she just received.

"Well, that's not all of the presents Kit." Kakashi said as he slipped a rectangular red velvet box in her hand. She gave him a questioning look before opening it and he urged her to open it.

"Oh my...its beautiful Kashi. Thank you so much." she said as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I'm glad you like it dear." He said hugging her back.

"Yuck, mushy stuff. Come on let's play!" Sakura said as she jumped on her sister's lap and laughed.

"Okay fine, but I'm gonna tickle you to death!" Kitsune said and began to tickle the girl.

Two weeks later, the day of Kitsune's birthday.

Kitsune woke up in an empty bed again. She sighed, it had been a week since Kakashi went on the special assignment and she hated waking up alone, especially on her eighteenth birthday. She got out of bed and got into her anbu gear, she had a small mission to do today.

She met up with Anko at the corner and they went on their way, both wearing long black cloaks, hiding their faces and clothing.

"So when are you and Iruka going on a date?" Kitsune asked as they jumped from tree to tree.

"What? Why he's just a friend." Anko said.

"so you've met someone?"

"Yeah, he's so totally cool and charming and sexy." Anko said with a blush in her cheeks.

"really? What's his name?"

"I can't tell you yet."

"what ever, just don't cry when you two brake up. we're almost here." Kitsune said and they were silent. There was the group of rouges they needed to beat up. within ten minutes the girls were walking home, dragging the six men behind them.

"so, what do you wanna do tonight?" Anko asked when they were back home and at a small café.

"let's eat cake and watch some movies, I just wish Kakashi was here. I had a special night planned, but with him away its not gonna work." Kitsune said.

"don't worry girl, he promised to be here on your birthday and has he ever broke a promise to you?" Anko asked sipping at her drink.

"no..." Kitsune said. later that night, Kitsune and her close girlfriends were watching movies and eating birthday cake. After the movies they left, Kitsune looked at the clock it was only eleven thirty and she just sighed. It had started to snow and she watched for a few minutes. She got up and went into her bedroom. Taking off her clothes, putting on one of Kakashi's large shirts, she crawled into bed and the cat curled up next to her. She slept and didn't hear the door to the apartment open or the footsteps of a man coming to her bedroom. It was eleven fifty five and Kitsune woke up when she felt the charka coming close. It was tired and felt weak, she open one eye and saw a man standing over the bed. She sat up face and held a kunai knife in front of her, but realized she didn't need it when she saw it was Kakashi.

"Kashi!" she screamed as she got out of bed and pulled him into her embrace. She felt how cold he was and a wet liquid and looked at him, he was bleeding and his skin was very pale.

"What happen?!" she asked, getting worried.

"Kitsune, I'm alright. I'm just glad I made it." he said with a smile.

"Kakashi, what do you mean? You should let me take a look at your wounds and look how cold you are." She said as took off his white shield guard and the top of his shirt, finding the large gash and the several smaller cuts.

"Kitsune, stop." She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, but it was hard trying to make it here and not get killed." He said and took something out of his pocket. Kitsune wondered what he had in his hand.

"I'm here on time to say happy birthday though." He said, Kitsune looked at the clock, it was eleven fifty nine.

"you baka you could have gotten killed." She said as she hugged him.

"I know, but you're worth the pain." He said kissing her and slipped a silver ring with a small heart shaped garnet on it. "Happy birthday baby." Kitsune looked at the ring and she let her tears fall.

"I know it would be too soon to ask you to marry me, but I am making you a big promise close enough to it." he began, the pain and the fact that he was becoming tired was causing him to start to black out. "but I promise that I will always be by your side and I'll always be loyal, honest and loving to you and only you. I love you Kitsune." Kakashi said and was about to faint.

"Kakashi..." she said as she hugged him and kissed him. "thank you, I love you too." He fainted in her arms.

Four in the morning.

Kitsune had changed and now had Kakashi's head resting on her abdomen and his body in between her legs, giving him warmth. He was still asleep, but she had fixed him up and he was lying nude in their bed with the thick blanket over them and she looked at the ring on her finger. 'is he really serious? Does he mean he'll stay by my side forever?' she thought.

"I mean it Kit, I'm yours forever." He said as though he could read her thoughts. He looked up at her and she bent over and kissed him on the lips.

"this is the best gift I ever have received." She said and she started to play with his hair and he closed his eyes, not sleeping but enjoying the fact he was home and with his Kitsune.

Hope you enjoyed this. save a life, leave a review.


	6. One Year later, Kakashi's Xmas gift

Thanks 4 reading and reviewing my story I hope you like it so far. Any who, I just wanted to say that this story and Fox's Moon are two separate stories. I made this after Fox's Moon and just used the same name for the OC. Enjoy!

Chapter Five: Kakashi's Christmas gift.

It had been one year since the two had gotten together and their relationship was as strong as ever. They were seen doing almost everything together and when they weren't they thought about each other. Kakashi's family approved of the two as did Kitsune's family; we'll everybody but Kitsune's step father. They preformed even better on their missions and Kakashi would soon take the jonin test.

Even though both had been living together and dating for a year, they still hadn't had sex. Kakashi was happy to be with her, sure they didn't have sex, but he enjoyed it when he got to see the look on her face after he either used his fingers or tongue. On his birthday he got a pleasant and pleasurable surprise from her. Often in the shower or in the bed they'd do things like that together and that released some of Kakashi's pain in his groin.

Kitsune was in the kitchen making some pasta and something Kakashi was not allowed to see or taste. He smiled as he looked at her over his book. Over the year her body became more mature and to Kakashi's pleasure her bust line had gotten larger as well. She was standing in a short dress that left little to the imagination and her hair was in a sloppy bun, to Kakashi she looked sexy. Kakashi was the only one to see her in that dress and he was excited every time she had it on.

"Dear are you sure you don't want any help?" Kakashi asked as he got up and went into the kitchen. He had also matured more as well, with Kitsune's encouragement he developed his own and new attack and increased his physical strength.

"I'm fine now if you don't get your ass out of here, I'm gonna kill you." She said. He put his hands up and left her to her own devices. After a half hour, Kitsune went over to her boyfriend and saw he was asleep. She shook her head, he still wore his kaki pants around the house and shirtless at that. She walked over to him and straddled his hips. He opened one eye and his hands went to her hips.

"Is it dinner time baby?" he asked.

"Yep, now get your lazy ass up and let's go eat." She said.

"Yes dear." He said, pulling her down for a kiss. The two began a small make out session, but were soon interrupted.

"Kakashi, open up." a man said. Kitsune got off and went into the bedroom while Kakashi got up and hoped the person had dire news other wise he might be killed.

"Yes?" he asked pisst off.

"You have a mission you must leave for tonight." The anbu said and gave Kakashi the scroll. Kakashi looked it over and turned in the direction of his and Kitsune's bedroom.

"Thanks, but if I were you I'd run away." Kakashi said turning to the anbu.

"Why?"

"Because when I tell my girlfriend that I have to leave three weeks before our anniversary and might not be here for Christmas, she might and probably will kill you." Kakashi said and the anbu was gone. Kakashi shut the door and went into the bedroom to pack. Kitsune heard the whole thing and was about to punch another hole in the wall when Kakashi grabbed her fist and pulled her into a hug.

"I know you heard, so I'm not gonna lie. But I will be home for Christmas, I promise." He said kissing her.

"Fine, but if you're not say good bye to your X-mas present." She said with a half smile. He packed quickly and with another kiss he was gone. Kitsune ate some of the dinner and then went to bed.

Christmas Eve.

Kitsune strained to sense Kakashi's charka and waited by the door in nothing but ribbon that covered her breasts and her lower body and a small tag that was in front of her. She had on the necklace and ring he gave her last Christmas and her birthday. Her hair was down and waited for her boyfriend. He never broke his promises and she trusted him. She looked at the clock and it was already eleven thirty and still she could just barely sense his charka. Her stomach had butterflies and her heart was doing summersaults. She looked around and made sure everything was the way she wanted it. The candles were lit, the lights were out and the music was playing softly.

Kakashi was running as fast as he could, wanting to make it home on time. The snow was becoming thicker and colder. He ignored and wondered why the hell he had to go on a stupid mission, all they had to do was kill a wanted felon and that was it. He looked at his watch and hurried home faster; he walked the stairs and made sure his present to Kitsune was still safe. They had gone to a village in the snow and he brought back a crystal shaped as a heart. It was thin and fragile like glass and was tinted a red and blue color. Kakashi unlocked the door to find the apartment lit with candles and soft music playing. He looked around and he heard a sound over by the tree. Kitsune came out from behind the tree in a red silk robe; she still had the ribbon on under it, but was hiding it.

"Hey baby." She said walking over to him and putting her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"I told you I'd make it home, dear." He said when the broke apart.

"I know that's why I'm wearing this." She said taking a step back and letting the robe fall off her shoulders pooling at her feet. She was not sure what she should expect when she did this but didn't expect her boyfriend pinch himself hard.

"This is not a dream right?" he asked as he set her gift on the table, his eyes never looking away from her.

"No baby." She said and blushed from the way he was looking at her.

"So is this the great X-mas gift I'm to receive?" he asked as he tossed off his cloak, shirt, arm guards and weapons. He stood in front of Kitsune in only his pants while she was still in the ribbon.

"Yes, but you can't open it till midnight." She said with a seductive smile. Kakashi looked at the clock and saw it was only eleven forty five.

"Do I have to?" he asked in a mock pout. He walked over to her; she kissed him and then pushed him on to the sofa. She put one knee in between his legs and they spread open.

"Good boy." She said and pushed his hands down when they went to her side. "No touching." She said. He complied and let Kitsune take control. She began to kiss all over his face, and then started to kiss down. She kissed his nose, chin, and then neck. She kissed his chest and nip at his nipple and her hands went down to his pants. Kakashi looked up at the clock and groaned, he still had ten minutes and she was torturing him all the way.

"I see you're enjoying this." Kitsune said as her hands reached his enlarging member.

"You've no idea. This is torture." He said in a tight voice, he was using every thing he had to not just take her then and there.

"This isn't torture lover, its called foreplay." She smiled evilly seeing her plan was working. Her hands started to pull down his pants slowly and Kakashi was getting tired of the slowness.

"Don't be in such a hurry lover; you still have five minutes to go." She said licking his belly button. He groaned again and his member was just getting bigger.

"Kit..." he said as he felt her tongue on his hardening and growing member. She licked its whole length and then around the tip of it, drawing a few beads of semen. She licked it up, grazed her teeth gently across it and then licked the member down to his base. Kakashi looked at the clock again, this was driving him crazy and he didn't have much restraint left. He still had one minute left. His hands crushed the cushion when he felt Kitsune take him into her mouth. Before she had a chance to do anything Kakashi pulled her up and kissed her on the lips as he pushed her onto her back.

"My turn, it's midnight." He said as he trapped her hands above her head and his hand went up and down her side.

"What ever you want, but don't unwrap me, just yet." She said as he began to kiss her all over her body.

"If that's your wish." He said and then proceeded to go down lower all the while plating either butterfly kisses or playfully nipped her. He continued to do this until he reached her opening. He looked up at her from between her legs and saw the same facial expression he had a few minutes ago.

"You're right this is torture, but it feels good." She said a moment later.

"No love it's not torture, but foreplay." He said and grinned as he started to lick around her opening and she moaned. He started to lick and suck on her and she could do nothing more than moan his name and clutch the sofa for dear life.

After a few minutes she came into his mouth and he sucked it all up. He licked his lips as he saw the look of pure ecstasy on her and he went up to her lips. He kissed her passionately and let his hands wonder. When he pulled back and she licked her lips, tasting herself.

"Before this goes any further, I need to know something." She said looking at him.

"Nani?"

"You promise you'll never cheat on me or betray me in any way?" she asked. He kiss her and said.

"I told you earlier and now I tell you again, I promise that I'll be with you and only you for the rest of our lives." he said with all the seriousness he had.

"I love you." She said and they stood up. Kakashi went to the bow in between her breasts and he slowly undid it. The ribbon fell to the ground pooling at their feet. Kakashi was use to seeing her naked body, but tonight it was like looking at her the first time again. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"I love you too Kit." He said as she pulled his pants all the way down. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom and placed her on the bed gently.

He climbed on top of her and kissed her lips again. His hands gripped her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They both knew she was going to feel pain, so Kakashi tried to be gentle and careful as he placed himself at her opening.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." He said and quickly pushed himself in side of her. Kitsune closed her eyes and bit her lip; the pain was getting to her. Kakashi sensed her discomfort; he stayed still and tired to help her forget the pain. He kissed her passionately and his hands started to massage her breasts. Kitsune wrapped her arms around his neck and held him closer, deepening the kiss. After a few minutes, Kitsune realized, the pain was not so bad and started to feel good. She moved her hips against him, starting to feel more pleasure than pain. Kakashi felt her move and started to slowly exit her and then slowly went inside her again. Kakashi kept repeating the motion, each time going a little faster. Kitsune began to move with his hips, feeling complete pleasure from this. Kakashi stopped kissing Kitsune and let his lips travel down her cheek, neck, collar bone and to her shoulders. Her hands embedded themselves into Kakashi's hair and kept meeting each of his thrusts.

"Kakashi...harder...faster." Kitsune said. Her boyfriend grinned and kissed her as he began going harder and faster. Kitsune meeting each thrust and moaning each time he went deeper inside her. This continued for several more minutes before Kitsune felt the familiar sensation in her lower abdomen. Kakashi could sense that she was going to cum soon and started to thrust deeper and harder and faster inside her. Kitsune moaned and dug her nails into his shoulder. Kakashi thrusted one last time and Kitsune came, screaming his name in ecstasy. Kakashi came a moment later, moaning her name and then kissed her with all the passion he could muster. He rolled onto his side, never breaking the kiss. When he pulled back he loved the look in her eyes and kissed her again.

"I love you Kitsune." Kakashi said.

"I love you too Kakashi, that was wonderful." Kitsune said holding him closer to her and then she felt a few drops of liquid. Kitsune looked at her hands and saw some blood. She looked at his back and saw her nail marks.

"Gomen." Kitsune said nuzzling his neck.

"Nani?" he asked.

"I didn't mean to but I cut you with my nails." She said. Kakashi felt his shoulder and felt the trace amount of blood.

"It's no big deal dear, I didn't even feel it." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi I want more." She said rolling on top of him.

"Anything you wish baby. Merry X-mas." He said sitting up and kissing her.

The next morning.

Kitsune felt something holding her tight and something inside of her. The memories of last night and into the wee hours of the morning. Kitsune looked at Kakashi and a smile graced her lips. She untangled an arm from Kakashi's grip and like she had done the first time waking up in his arms she caressed his face. His hand went to hers and he leaned into her touch.

"Good morning love."

"Good morning." Kitsune said. They lay in each other's arms for a while, enjoying the feel of being next to each other after three weeks of separation.

"Kakashi how was your mission?" she asked.

"It sucked, the mission was so simple a child could do it." he said.

"Then why'd it take you three weeks to get back here?" she asked.

"We had to track a man down and the usual. But it took a little longer because of my gift for you." He said.

"Oh, what is it?" she asked.

"If you let me go, I'll go get it." he said and she did as asked. Kakashi went to the living room and got the small box. She sat up and had the covers over her cold body; the cat was now in her lap. He climbed into the bed and pulled Kitsune onto his lap. She pulled the covers around them and leaned into him.

"I got you this, I hope you like it dear." He said kissing her neck. Kitsune smiled as she opened the box and her eyes grew soft. She looked at the heart and gently touched it.

"It's beautiful I love it baby." Kitsune said kissing Kakashi on the lips. She put the box on the nightstand and turned around in his arms.

"So what else do you want for X-mas?" Kitsune asked.

"Hmm let's see what we can do." Kakashi said as he rolled them over and now she was on top and he looked up at her with hungry eyes. Kitsune looked down at him with the same eyes.


End file.
